Separate Paths and Different Destinies
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: PREQUEL to 'Treasured.' Ichigo and Masaya breakup. ONESHOT with no character bashings.


**-- Separate Paths and Different Destinies --**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own 'Tokyo Mew Mew.'

**The Angel Of Sincerity: **Hey guys this short one-shot is the prequel to my Ryou x Ichigo fanfic 'Treasured,' I'm posting this as I feel that there is a need for you all to realise why Ichigo and Masaya break up in my fanfic.

Please Read and Review

**RECOMENDED SONGS:**

- Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson

- Broken - Seether and Amy Lee

- It Ends Tonight – The All American Rejects

- Over - Lindsay Lohan

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_The falling star, at least I fall alone,_

_I can't explain, what you can explain._

_You're fighting things, that you didn't know._

_I look at you with such distain."_

It Ends Tonight – The All American Rejects

A freezing wind swept around Masaya Aoyama, as he waited impatiently in the park for Ichigo once more. _'I'm always the one left waiting…She was meant to be here half and hour ago,'_ he noted as he looked down at his wrist watch and sighed sadly, _'At first it was kind of cute, but now…Now it's frustrating. I understand that protecting the earth is a duty that has been placed upon her and her friends. After being Deep Blue I understand that better than anyone, but can't she realise that there are other important aspects of her life. What about me? Don't I matter to her anymore?'_

'_We used to love each other, but now it seems more like a forced friendship. We never do much together anymore. When we do she always ends up talking about Ryou and the Mews, we never have the sort of fun we used to…I don't think I can handle this much longer. I need my girlfriend back…or I need to follow a new path,'_ he thought sadly, as he looked up to see a little girl racing through the park with a beautifully patterned blue and grey kite.

A crackling song whipped through the sky as it boomed from the thunder and lighting, and a light rain descended from the dangerously full clouds. "Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo called out as a flash of pink light shone from behind a nearby tree, and she came into his vision smiling like always.

The spicy smell of her sweat was carried in the whirling breeze that circled around her body and made its way towards his. He smiled sadly as he noticed the scent of her seat in the breeze, "I guess you were fighting again…" he said slowly as he searched her brown eyes for any ounce of regret, but he found no trace whatsoever.

Ichigo's smile disappeared as she came within arms length of him. "Well…yeah. But you know that I would've been hear earlier if I didn't have a monster on my hands…Right?" she said unsurely.

"Ichigo…" he whispered as they started to walk down the lengthy winding path.

She looked across at him nervously, _'What's wrong with him? He's been so different since we fought deep blue and saved the earth 3 weeks ago…He's been so cold and needy.'_

Placing his hands in his pockets he continued to speak, "I think you need a break," he stated bluntly.

She stopped in her tracks. "A break?" she exclaimed, "A break from what exactly?" she asked shockedly as her heart picked up pace.

"A break from being Mew Ichigo," he stated casually, "A long break, from it all."

Her eyes widened, "What!" she shouted.

He remained silent as he looked into her eyes, verifying her fear that he was serious.

"I can't do that Masaya. You know that I can't. Ryou and Keiichiro gave me this responsibility, and without me and the girls the world is done for," she replied as she pressed her hands together, "You love this planet. You respect its environment. So why is my duty any different? It's my dest-"

"I know!" he snapped, cutting her sentence short.

Tears formed in her eyes.

His face softened. "Ichigo, I know being Mew Ichigo is important to you, just like caring for the environment is important to me. But what I do doesn't detract from the other important aspects of my life like yours does," he responded as she sighed, "It's like I don't have a girlfriend anymore. I just have a busy superhero that I call my girlfriend, even though she never turns up on time to our dates."

Her hands tightened as she looked away. "What are you saying Masaya?" she asked as she voice wavered.

An awkward silence fell upon them for long moments, while the rain got heavier and the wind whistled through the trees as they bent to and forth along with the wind.

"You need to choose," he said as he turned his back to her, "make your decision right here and right now Ichigo."

She took a deep breath, as she covered her mouth in shock.

"You can't have both Ichigo. It's either this relationship or being a superhero," he said coldly as faint tears appeared in his eyes.

Running forward two steps Ichigo bit down on her lip as tears spilled form her eyes. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! HOW AM I MEANT TO CHOOSE MY HAPPINESS OVER THE WHOLE HUMAN RACES?" she yelled, as her whole body shook in reaction to her distraught mind.

He remained silent.

Loose leaves blew from the ground circling around Ichigo and Masaya. "Masaya…Please don't make me do this. I love you isn't that enough? Don't make me loose my friends too, because that's what will happen if I stop being Mew Ichigo…I couldn't bear it, they're my life," she choked out.

"Well I'll make it easier for you Ichigo," he replied as he turned to face her.

Her eyes widened as tears flowed down her cheeks. "What do you mean?" she asked unsurely.

He walked behind her and untied her bell and ribbon that he had given to her.

Ichigo choked out heavy sobs.

Walking back in front of her. "Goodbye Ichigo," he said coldly as he bowed respectfully and walked off.

Ichigo fell to her knees as he throat went dry. "Aoyama-kun…"she sobbed as her tears rolled down her cheeks, hitting the pavement as she struggled to breathe. Looking back up at his figure she shivered, "AOYAMA-KUN!" She cried out in almost an earpiecing scream but he didn't turn around. Her whole body trembled as she got to her feet and chased after him screaming out his name as she did when he gave his life to kill Deep Blue and protect her, "AOYAMA-KUN!" she screamed painfully as she caught up to him and he stopped in his tracks.

Not turning around to face her Masaya sighed. "Ichigo…Go to your friends they'll look after you better than I did…I don't have a place in your life any longer, and you don't have a place in mine…" he said venomously.

Ichigo felt a tug at her heart as it broke with every word he said. _'How do I love someone who's this cold? This heartless?'_ she wondered.

He turned around to face her, catching her by surprise as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed her the ribbon and bell her had untied from her neck. "Here, you keep it. I gave it to you as a gift," he said slowly as he placed it in her hands.

"You won't tell anyone about me and my team's identities will you?" she asked worriedly as tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks.

He smiled coldly. "If I did that then my secret would get out. So no, I won't," he replied as he walked away once more this time, not turning back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

**Angel Of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please REVIEW, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


End file.
